


What a crazy night

by SophieGraceJ



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Claire and Leon are my bisexual dream, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gen, M/M, Sort of choose your own adventure, they're amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieGraceJ/pseuds/SophieGraceJ
Summary: Staring into the distance in a limbo-state as they joked about the whole dating debacle, Sherry grasped your hand in hers, holding it tight. She looked up at you with the sweetest grin, and bluest eyes, she almost looked like their child, “What about you? Are you in love?”“I-I don’t know, I don’t think I’d know if I was either …” You finally spoke out, but in truth, a small part of you knew that love was perhaps a growing feeling you had for a person right in your sights. The person who had first found you in that service station frightened and alone. The person who had stuck by your side even though you were practically just a bad smell following them the whole night.You could feel their gaze heavy on you, drowning you in sunlight as you stared at the hot road. It hurt too much, you had to see their eyes otherwise you’d lose your mind with anticipation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling in love with Resident Evil!! I've been playing the remake of 2 and it's so amazing! The gameplay and story are so fun and enjoyable and I love the characters!   
> I especially fell in love with our two playable protagonists, if anyone asks me my sexuality, I'll point at them and say "I can't choose, so why not both?" 
> 
> I need to play the other Biohazard games, I can't believe I haven't gotten into the fandom until now!

What a crazy night. That’s all you could think as you walked by their side, the four of you baffled deep down. Maybe not so much Sherry, but for you, Claire and Leon…survival was the least expected outcome in Racoon city, but somehow, it had happened. 

You wouldn’t have made it without them though. In fact, you wouldn’t have made it out of that service station let alone the police station and then the underground facility. They were the brains and muscles of the escape, you were just a tag along, a lucky civilian, although you did help a little with the ridiculous number of riddles in that city. What a strange place. G-virus, Umbrella, insane scientists and a corrupt police chief, it was a nightmare, one you wouldn’t ever forget. At least you had them to confide in, and hopefully you would serve a similar guidance.

“So … are you guys, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?” Sherry asked Claire and Leon. 

To say you were simultaneously amused and jealous would be an understatement of the emotional washing machine inside your head. Standing in the background seeing the sight of them left a bitter-sweet taste. Your family and friends were gone by now. You were quite alone, but you were alive … Most importantly you were alive. 

You’d made it too far to regret everything. They would have wanted you to persevere - not make it out of a zombie apocalypse and want to sit on a deserted road all alone and cry for a way to go back in time. 

Staring into the distance in a limbo-state as they joked about the whole dating debacle, Sherry grasped your hand in hers, holding it tight. She looked up at you with the sweetest grin, and bluest eyes, she almost looked like their child, “What about you? Are you in love?” 

The warmth that embraced your skin was hard to shake off, your face blushed under the three pairs of eyes locked onto you. A laugh fell out of your mouth, it was supposed to be an answer but it was a mumbled chuckle. A teasing grin on Leon’s mouth and a raised brow from Claire didn’t help the situation. 

Love. You’d never experienced it before, what did it even feel like? 

You had no clue, but if you were to take a guess, it’d be that intense feeling of infatuation but not obsessive, and then it’d grow into something more genuine. Like a love you’d feel for a family member or friend, the platonic and familial love that twisted into this blossom of attraction, fierce protection and idea of always being alright by that person’s side, of always feeling safe no matter what. They would never let anything bad happen to you, and you them. 

“I-I don’t know, I don’t think I’d know if I was either …” You finally spoke out, but in truth, a small part of you knew that love was perhaps a growing feeling you had for a person right in your sights. The person who had first found you in that service station frightened and alone. The person who had stuck by your side even though you were practically just a bad smell following them the whole night. 

You could feel their gaze heavy on you, drowning you in sunlight as you stared at the hot road. It hurt too much, you had to see their eyes otherwise you’d lose your mind with anticipation.

[(Look at Leon, the one who found you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667281/chapters/41668442#workskin)

[(Look at Claire, the one who found you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667281/chapters/41668457#workskin)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose our lovely Real Proud Dad!! (Yes, a reference to Jacksepticye XD)

And the anticipation couldn’t have erupted into a brighter explosion. His gentle eyes caressing your face with that velvet stare. If only you were good enough for him. Nevertheless, you grinned wide at him and he smiled with you, something that would never get old, he was a beautiful soul, inside and out. 

“Look! He might be able to give us a ride!” Sherry called out, separating your eyes from Leon just as your staring was beginning to turn into a trance, something that wouldn’t have helped your cause. 

A truck up ahead. Hope. And some rest for your legs, god only knew how much they needed it. 

“What if it’s not just the city?” Claire whispered, it was for Leon to hear but unfortunately you heard it too, and you realised that escape might not have happened just yet. 

Panic, dread and fear brewed inside your stomach as you stood like a statue, glaring further up the road where the silhouette of the vehicle came closer and closer. Leon’s voice was falling on deaf ears, Claire and Sherry’s figure moving to the field of short grass didn’t process through your mind. 

And then you felt his hand, pressing into your abdomen, not enough to hurt you but enough to guide you behind his back. Just able to see over his shoulder, a man’s finger … middle finger stuck out of the window at the two of you as he drove straight past. Into chaos unbeknownst to him, poor guy. 

“Well … he was friendly,” Leon said, turning to you with that damned smirk, his hand lingering by your stomach until finally drifting away to his side again. 

“I think that giant guy with the leather jacket was friendlier than him,” you laughed, “he even had the courtesy to take his hat off indoors.”

“I think you and I are remembering things differently, but I’ll agree for peace sake, we have a long walk ahead of us.”

Leon always for the peace. The first thing you noticed about him, and probably the first thing you fell for. A knight in a dirtied police uniform. 

~

A few hours of walking under the Arklay sun and the four of you were lucky enough to come by a friendly driver, heading the opposite direction of Raccoon city. Next stop was some motel in the middle of nowhere, to clean up and get a moment of rest. And for once you were quite useful. You had your wallet on you the whole time and hadn’t lost it. The universe was suddenly rooting for you it seemed. Two rooms, one for Claire and Sherry and the other … for you and Leon. 

And then suddenly the universe wasn’t rooting for you.

Fuck. Why couldn’t you have carried an extra fifty bucks, if you could keep a wallet in your pocket in a zombie-ridden city, surely you could have the right amount of money for three rooms … 

“Sorry, you don’t have enough for another room-”

“-look at us, does it look like we came from a good place? We’ve just been through hell and back, it’s practically empty here.”

“Look, I couldn’t care less whether you were just attacked by a giant squid in an alien invasion or crawled out of the sewers, you haven’t got enough cash, so suck it up and take the two rooms or go somewhere else.” 

You handed him the cash and he handed you the two keys with a scoff, you had a feeling you weren’t his favourite customer. He had a point though, tough luck. Rules are rules, not that the place seemed to abide by health and safety rules, collapsing shelves, ancient couches in the waiting room, peeling walls, but rules were rules. 

Better than where you were. That was the main take away. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a room of your own, I’ll sleep on the floor if you want,” you apologised pathetically, dropping the key on the flaking side-table, Leon told you not to worry about it, that he’d sleep on the floor, but there was a veil over his voice, he sounded different. And it made you feel different, on edge.

“Claire and Sherry are going to the diner across the road, are you going with them?” Leon asked as he pulled his boots and gloves off, collapsing on the plain duvet of the double bed, its springs squeaking like little mice that you hoped to god weren’t anywhere in this room. Judging by the visuals, it wouldn’t be too surprising if there were little mice running around in the walls. 

“I-I don’t know, I’m not that hungry to be honest. I just feel like showering and sleeping for a decade.” 

He laughed, stealing your gaze from the window facing the exact same diner he spoke of. He was watching you from the other side of the room, boyish hair falling into his eyes, blue stare freezing your bloodstream as if he stole away your oxygen too. 

“It’s funny … we’ve only just met, but I feel like I’ve known you forever,” he said, smiling gently from a distance. Contagious, everything about him was contagious. 

“I mean, we did go through a pretty traumatic experience together, I imagine that brings people closer than normal.” 

“No, it’s not just that though. When I first saw you at the service station, I knew I had to protect you no matter the cost, there’s something about you … I don’t know what it is,” he said, standing from the bed and walking in your direction. Instinctively, you leaned back into the wall, for some reason trying to make distance between the two of you. Why would you do that? Why would you move away from someone you couldn’t get enough of?

“I-I feel the same way. When you found me, I suddenly felt so safe. I guess, I guess I should thank you Leon, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you,” you answered, voice slightly wavering as he stood only a few steps in front of you, his pink lips twitching a little you noticed. 

It was silent after that, just the two of you staring at each other until you couldn’t bear it, until it was too much for you handle without running up to him and suffocating him in a hug that he most likely wouldn’t want. You had to get away before you did something stupid, “I’m gonna go take a shower.” 

You didn’t get far before his hand latched onto your wrist, he was gentle but your lack of movement allowed him to bring you much closer to him, further away from the bathroom door. You grasped onto his uniform, to stabilise yourself, almost falling into him. He placed a finger under your chin, lifted it up so your eyes met his, “If you’d let me, I’d really like to kiss you right now.” 

A moment you thought would demolish your entire psyche and leave you a complete mess of a human, left you grinning from ear to ear instead. You laughed, nodding your head just before he inclined into you, nose beside nose, squishing together perfectly as his soft lips collided with yours. Perfect. A dream blossoming from a nightmare. 

A strong hand on your hip, squeezing just that little bit too much, pushing a sigh-like moan from your throat, mouth opening just in time for his tongue to invade. Kiss deepening, heart heaving like your every breath, the kiss finally came to an end. “About that shower, do you mind if I join you?” 

“Not at all officer.” 

That seemed to awaken something in him and not before long, you were both stripping down in the bathroom, shower running and waiting for your two bodies to stand under cold water. 

His skin smooth and contoured over stern muscles, he was lean but strong and managed to pin your body into the shower wall. His kisses swept down from your lips to your chin, to your neck, to your collar bone and chest and further down, to the point your hands were clutching to his wet hair, moans and laughs falling from your mouth. 

You never imagined your first time being like this, he was your first for a lot of things it seemed. 

First time surviving a zombie apocalypse, to first-time making love in a shower. Maybe the universe was rooting for you when Leon Kennedy saved you the other night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose our wonderful Real Proud Mum (Yes, a reference to Jacksepticye XD)

Feminine eyes watched you like a hawk, attempting to understand you perhaps, you had a feeling you were a bit of mystery to Claire, and so was she to you. It didn’t stop you from finding a strange joy in the way those blue eyes curiously judged you though, a large grin breaking out on your face. Her cheeks rose, soft and chubby as she smiled back at you, her eyes seemed to light up whenever she smiled. 

It could pull you away from reality just like that, too fast was she able to leave you in a trance. Maybe the prettiest the girl you’d ever seen, no one else could compare.

“Look! He might be able to give us a ride!” Sherry jumped up and down between you and Claire, disrupting the long stare you had found yourself in. You thanked Sherry for that, knowing you would have embarrassed yourself if you didn’t look away any sooner. 

Hope. A way to civilised life maybe. To not have to think too much, just to sit and know you were going to be okay. 

“What if it’s not just the city?” Claire whispered to Leon, and before you could ask what she meant, her hand was clutching onto yours and Sherry’s, pulling the two of you closer to her. 

“Get them outta here,” Leon said, staying on the road, hand on his gun ready for use if need be. Your hand squeezed onto hers, not wanting her to ever let go of you, your body subconsciously falling behind her. Part of you wanted to stay behind her forever, and another part of you wanted to stand in front of both her and Sherry and never move, to not let anything hurt them. 

But all the worry was for nothing, and you found yourself laughing like crazy along with Claire. 

“Well … he was friendly,” Leon joked, looking to where the truck had come from. Poor guy was heading straight to chaos, hopefully he would turn back before too late. 

“I think that giant guy in the leather jacket was nicer than him,” you laughed, wiping away some sweat from your neck. Claire looked at you as if you were insane, which was most likely the case after all that happened.

“Hmm, no, not really. The dude literally tried to murder us on multiple occasions, or am I just overreacting?” 

You shrugged her way, teasing her, because you knew it’d make her smile, and her smile was what you really needed right then and there. 

~

“Looks like me and you are sharing a room Leon,” you sighed, passing him the key the man at the reception desk had practically thrown at you after a swift and somewhat civil argument. Of course, you didn’t have enough for three rooms, just perfect.   
Leon didn’t seem to mind however, stealing the key from your hand and kissing it, “Straight to the shower for me, and after that, how about we go to that diner over there? Get a cheeseburger or something?” Leon suggested, evoking a big grin on Sherry’s face. You could understand that excitement, cheeseburgers and fries, reminded you of your childhood. Poor Sherry probably never had that with her parents, or at least that’s what you and Claire gathered. She deserved a bit of normality after so much loss and chaos. 

“You know what, I’m not that hungry, you guys go ahead without me, I’m gonna catch some shut eye.” 

Something changed in Claire’s stature after that, a change in her eyes and aura. It unnerved you a little so you chose to ignore it, forget about it for the rest of the night. After Leon was finished in the shower, you went in, cleaned yourself up, down the drain all that sewerage and dried blood went. Soon you were eft to your own resources in the crappy old motel room that the four of you had found after hitchhiking for a bit. The others across the road and in the retro diner.

The double bed was squeaky, but comfortable enough, you had to make use of it before Leon got back, he deserved to get some quality sleep, you’d be fine on the floor for the night. 

You picked at the flaking side-table, for some reason finding it satisfying, but deep down it was more for you forget the other night, and to remember Claire’s smile. 

“Hey? I hope I’m not interrupting,” Claire’s voice flexed out to you from the door just as she shut it. You stood from the bed, shocked to see her so soon, and of course all on her lonesome. 

She flicked a loose hair behind her ear as she surveyed the tiny room, “sucks that we couldn’t get that other room, but it’s better than where we were.” 

You took the time to actually see her, no longer covered in dirt and remnants of that horrid sewer. She was beautiful no matter what state she was in, but it was nice to see her calm and at peace. She soon caught onto your antics, smiling at you from the door. “How’re you feeling? You look much better now that you’ve showered.”

“Are you insinuating I didn’t look good before the shower? How dare you,” you said with an insincere seriousness, she laughed in response, tracing the peeling wall with her index finger. 

“You looked better than you smelt, I’ll give you that-”

“-wow, Ms Redfield, you really are trying to make me feel beautiful, aren’t you? A for effort, but other than that, I’d say you’re failing pretty damn hard.” 

“Is there any way I can improve on my grade?” She asked, hands behind her back as she reclined on her heels, smirking at you with a gleam in her eyes. You scrunched some of your wet hair together and pulled it to the side, squeezing the excess water onto the towel that was currently wrapped around your very much naked body. 

It suddenly dawned on you how intimate the situation was. And you had a feeling it dawned on Claire too, she looked down at the ground, finally steering clear from the door and heading in your direction. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something, since Sherry and Leon aren’t here, I feel like now’s the best time…” 

You smiled, hoping it would be some form of encouragement for her, she was on edge too. The whole mood shifted, something bubbling just below the surface, something pleasant. 

“I’ve never really had time for other people, I’ve always been about my family … but when I saw you at the station, I don’t know why or how, but I knew you were going to mean something to me,” Claire explained, hands clasped in front of her. 

Fear? Anxiety? Not of her but of ruining this moment between the two of you, this moment of finally being safe and alone together without outside forces preventing you from actually looking at each other, of seeing each other. 

“I don’t know how I can ever thank you for what you did for me Claire. When you saved me, I-I, I just knew that I didn’t you to leave me, I knew that I wanted to stay by your side no matter what.” 

Claire’s eyes lit up, and she closed in on your taller figure. You hadn’t realised the height difference till now, you weren’t taller than her by that much, but in the moment, the difference was significant. The way her neck craned up just that little bit, the way she used her heels to reach up and kiss you so gently. Her lips so plump and sweet, your eyes begged for her to continue the kiss, but she teased instead. 

“How could you ever thank me?” She smirked, and you couldn’t help but imitate that exact same expression, pressing your thumb to her bottom lip. 

“That’s a good question, how do I do it? How do I show how grateful I am?” 

“Hmm, you could start with that towel, I think you’re dry now.” 

It wasn’t long before the towel was a pool around your feet and her hands were exploring your body, both of you delving into a deep kiss and slowly falling to the squeaky mattress. Her red jacket was the first to go, then her singlet and bra.

Her skin was so beautiful, the feel of it beneath your fingertips was enough to send shivers down your spine. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. The way your bodies moved against each other, her lips fit perfectly with yours, the scent of her hair, a cheap motel shampoo smell. 

What would you do without Claire Redfield?


End file.
